


TWO EVILS

by fairygore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, F/M, a series of oneshots generally following the same plot, college peter parker, i havent decided yet, mature - Freeform, maybe some smut-ish stuff, oc is probably a villian, shes definitely provocative, short story with a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygore/pseuds/fairygore
Summary: i am the lesser of two evils.or, - a series of oneshots in which the girl peter passes by everyday catches his attention in an interesting way.
Relationships: Peter Parker / OC
Kudos: 2





	TWO EVILS

eyes lit, 

i want short breaths

from dark lips

the lights press

like the summer

soft skin

into rough hands

Queen of the Surface Streets, ( Observations, _Entry_ _One_ )

No one knows the girl in red.

He passes by her on his nightly walk, every _single_ day for the last two months. She's always there ― in the same spot, with her back pressed against the side of the building and adorned in clothing that made you look twice. It was intentional, probably ― or at least he thought so.

He passes by her, making sure to save his glances for when he's on the opposite side of the street and chooses not to make eye contact with her when he's near.

Sometimes ― she catches him watching her. It makes his heart skip a beat every time he realizes he's been caught red handed.

Though, she doesn't seem to mind the staring. Encourages it, even ― with her vision dancing over the listless crowd as the people flood into littered streets each and every night.

One time ― he thought he heard her call his name. It made him feel like an absolute loser when he realized it was simply a figment of his imagination. It made the blood in his veins pulse just a little bit harder when he turned to look back at her and realized she wasn't even facing him at all.

Ever since then, he gets this dreaded feeling every time he sees her. It was similar to the all-consuming feeling of imminent threat being nearby, taunting him and prawling at his senses until he pursues it. His brows furrow and his lips press into a thin line, and something just _clicks_ inside of him every time he sees the flash of her hand lying limp at her side, a cigarette hanging between her fingers.

She's always there at night. Never during the day. Always with a disinterested look on her face and in tune to the beating heart of the city streets. It looked like she belonged there, like her name was carved into the very corner she stood at every evening.

He had tried to gather the courage to talk to her once. His heartbeat caught in the back of his throat as he approached her from the intersection that connected their paths. He made eye contact, then promptly lowered his gaze to his footing and passed right by her; as he always does and always will until he's eventually finished with his term.

He has tried to ignore her. That's always been his plan. He had no business concerning himself over her when she had never shown any sign of distress ― that was what he had tried to convince himself at least.

But then, what was this feeling? Why does it feel like his insides are being twisted and pulled every direction imaginable when he simply _looks_ her way?

Like he was staring at a crime scene. So ominously wrong that you can't even tear your own gaze away from it.

He craved an answer.

More than he craved going to class, 

― that was the one thing that was certain. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on wattpad. this is my first time posting on Ao3 so forgive my formatting.


End file.
